Dessert
by Pockets Full Of Stars
Summary: Its three years since Rayna and Deacon finally tied the knot. Here's a little one-shot dedicated to this anniversary, and their never ending love. Pancakes, lakeside walks, surprise locations, rainstorms, dinner and dessert...its an anniversary to remember. So, happy three years to the only fictional couple that matters to me.


"Happy wedding anniversary, baby." he whispered to her as they lay side by side in bed. Their legs entangled underneath the covers. It was one of their favourite things in the world, tangled up with each other.

"Happy anniversary." she smiled, running her fingers along his jaw which was covered in stubble. "I cant believe its been three years."

Deacon couldn't either. He remembers the day like it was yesterday. Their daughters suddenly being apprehensive about the marriage, which caused him to start thinking maybe it wasn't the right decision to get married yet, but at the end of the day, it was what both he and Rayna wanted. It wasn't about anyone else. They were finally in a good place, finally ready to settle down and be the family unit they'd always dreamt of. He will never forget the moment Rayna walked down the aisle, with the biggest smile on her face, in that beautiful white lace dress with her hair pinned to the side. His heart had never felt so full. It was a lifetime in the making. Now here they are, three years later, back up at the cabin, celebrating that unforgettable day. "Me either. the best damn day of my life."

"me too." she smiled as she brushed her lips against his. "Except our girls behaviour." she rolled her eyes as she thought back.

"I mean i understood where they were coming from, Daphne especially, but hell Ray, made me think twice about marrying you." he said softly.

"Well..." she snuggled into the crook of his neck. "i'm glad you went with your own heart, babe. I cant imagine not being your wife now."

"So am i." he smiled, before tilting his head back and latching his lips onto hers. "Anyway, wanna get up and have some breakfast?"

"Yeah, i'm starving after last night." she winked.

"Oh, is that right?" he laughed. "In that case., we'll have a repeat performance tonight."

She smiled before jumping up, wrapping her silk robe around her body, and running into the kitchen. Deacon followed closely behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his chest. He wasn't sure if married life was gonna change them as a couple, or change them as people, but it hadn't. it had strengthened them more than they thought was possible. They still acted like teenagers, sneaking around, being playful with one another. Their intimacy was still like it always had been, and they knew none of it would ever change.

He pulled her back flat against his chest and proceeded to kiss her neck, sending shivers down her spine like it always did. "babe, you're so naughty!" she laughed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"mmm, you love it." he whispered against the soft skin of her neck.

She relaxed into his grasp, allowing him to continue what he was doing. She couldn't deny it, she did love it. It was one of her favourite feelings in the world. "i do love it." her breath hitched as he reached her sensitive spots.

"anyway..." he smirked against her. "time for breakfast." he released her from his grasp and walked to the pantry, searching for something nice they could make.

"Ugh, babe...you're bad. I was enjoying that." she groaned as she lent against the kitchen counter, watching him intently.

"I know, but you'll have to wait until tonight, my dear." he spun his head to give her a cheeky smirk. He rummaged through the cupboard looking for something. "Pancakes...your fave."

"Mmm yes please, can we have blueberry ones?"

"I don't have any, baby. We can have chocolate chip ones though." he held up a half used bag of them that he'd found in the back.

"sounds good." she smiled. "Are we making these together, babe?"

"Yep." he smirked, as he piled the ingredients up on the counter top. 'it'll be fun.'

* * *

"These aren't so bad." she laughed as she piled it into her mouth. She, nor Deacon were that great at cooking, which made for an interesting time in the kitchen whenever they decided to actually do it. They tried to make healthy meals at home, especially for the girls, but half the time it would end up burnt, under cooked, or they'd drop it all on the floor, so they'd end up getting in a takeaway. When she was with Teddy he would cook the meals, which Rayna was more than thankful for.

"We did good, baby." he laughed as he looked at the front of Raynas silk robe and his bare chest - they were covered in flour. They always found it fun though, whenever they cooked together. It always was quite the experience. "We've made a mess, like usual."

"yeah, oh well." she kicked his leg under the table, giving him a smirk. "it was fun."

They finished off the pancakes before cleaning up their mess of a kitchen. They stood and took in the cleanliness of the place. The smell of pancakes still lingered amongst the room, much to their pleasure. Rayna noticed his bare chest was still covered in flour, and it was a beautiful sight to her. She moved over to him, placing her hands on his torso, and placed her lips against his floury chest. "think you need a shower, babe."

"nah ill just wipe it off." he said as he grabbed the tea towel from the oven rail and rubbed it over his chest. "see, all clean." he pressed his lips to hers, before walking off to the bedroom.

They got themselves changed, into some casual attire for the day. They weren't doing much besides chilling out at the cabin, and indulging in each other and the celebration of their relationship and marriage. Deacon chucked on a clean pair of jeans and a tight black t shirt which showed off his toned figure. Rayna threw on a pair of jeans, her beloved butterfly sweatshirt with her hair flowing freely around her shoulders.

"What are we gonna do today, babe?" Rayna asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Deacon put on some cologne. Her favourite one as well, which she appreciated more than he'll ever know.

"i don't know, what do you wanna do?" he turned around and stood in front of her, clasping her hands in his. "We could go fishing, we could go out in the little row boat, we could go for a walk, we could write some music.." he suggested.

"I kinda fancy a walk." she smiled, standing up and linking her arms around his neck. "its beautiful around here."

"That, it is." he smiled, placing his hands on the small of his back. "Well, if we're going for a walk, lets go." he slapped a hand against her butt, before exiting the bedroom, her following behind.

They linked their hands together as they walked across the porch. The sun was shining an the water was gently ripping in the slight breeze. They walked across the grass and nearby their was a walking track that winds around the edge of the river. They'd done the walk many times, got carried away in eating each others faces off numerous times, and argued many times along this track. It was something they loved to do to clear their minds after a long day of writing or a long day of anything, really. Today they weren't here to clear their minds, they were here to enjoy the peace and quiet while indulging in each other and their love for one another.

"You know, this time three years ago, we were at the venue getting ready." he said as he swung their entwined hands between them.

"We were, weren't we. I remember you coming in to the dressing room i was in and you were all flustered about Daphne and Maddie and i thought you may end up bailing on me." she laughed. "Thankfully you didn't."

"Of course i wouldn't." he smiled as he pulled her into his side. "i wouldn't of been able to live with myself."

"I'm just glad babe, that we finally after all those years, made it official. domesticated each other." she smacked his arm playfully. "Meeting you at the end of the aisle was truly one of the best moments of my life."

They walked in a comfortable silence, basking in the sunshine, and letting the gravel crunch under their boots. Every anniversary that had passed so far, they had come up here and spent the day and night. They wondered this year if they should bring the girls, make it a family affair, but Maddie was now living on her own, focusing on her blossoming career, and Daphne was obviously still with them, but she spent half of her time with her sister. They had grown to except that their children were growing up, and really wouldn't be able to be held under their grasp much longer. Daphne was still at school, but both Rayna and Deacon knew they wouldn't be able to keep her back from music either. Although they didn't really know how serious the whole singing thing was for her. She had always liked singing with Maddie, but she had decided on a solo career. They reckon Daphne may go down the same path, but in a different way. Different style of music, different dress sense. Deacon and Rayna now spent a lot more time on their own together, and if they were honest with themselves, as much as they missed their family time with the girls, they loved being alone.

They came to a bench seat tucked amongst the trees, overlooking the water. They both sat down, Rayna snuggling into Deacons side. "This has been nice." she said, her voice drifting away with the breeze.

"It has, hasn't it. I'm glad we've made this our anniversary tradition."

"So am i. Its my favourite place on the planet, babe. Here, with you." she turned her face so she was looking into his eyes. "Always has been, ever since you brought me up here for the first time."

"God, i remember that. You had a CMA rehearsal, so we came in, had a look, made out for a bit, and off we went again." he laughed, thinking back to the memory.

Raynas brain scanned back to that day. "We were so young back then. So young an innocent. Well...i was." she laughed.

"yeah, you were. Me not so much." he looked out to the water, remembering what a mess he was. At the time he was fresh out of rehab, but it didn't last long at all. "I cant believe after all that, an all the struggles we went through together, here we are today...married with two daughters."

"Me either, honey. Its all i had ever wanted, and now its a reality." she lent her head against his shoulder. "Cant believe iv'e been Rayna Jaymes-Claybourne for three whole years."

"Well i cant believe you took my name...even if it is hyphenated". he smirked, kissing her temple.

"Well i wasn't just gonna stay_ Rayna Jaymes_ was i. Id been waiting my whole life to be your wife." she smiled, tilting her head up to kiss him.

"of course not, no." he winked.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of the lake, and the soft breeze creating ripples in the clear water. Three years of this had been absolute magic.

* * *

"Babe where are you taking me?" Rayna asked as she sat in the passenger seat with a blindfold over her eyes. "Seriously how much longer do i have to sit here with this thing on?"

"Only ten more minutes. Wait your patience." he placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze.

He had decided on taking her somewhere special, and he didn't want her to know where. She didn't really like surprises, but with Deacon she didn't mind. She almost got a thrill out of being blindfolded at Deacons mercy. I mean i wasn't the first time she had been blindfolded at his mercy..usually it would be in the bedroom, but today it wasn't.

"Hey babe, this time three years ago we would of been almost walking down the aisle".

"We sure would have, baby. God, i remember when i first saw you in that dress and i thought i was gonna faint. You looked so beautiful." he smiled, before pulling up to the spot he was surprising her with. Rayna knew he thought she was beautiful all the time, but she had wanted to look extra beautiful for him on their special day, and every single time he tells her she was, her heart skips a beat.

"I love you babe. Anyway, are we here? You've stopped the truck." she asked.

"We are, but its not over yet, i'm gonna walk you over to where i wanna surprise you."

"Ugh come on, Deacon! I've been blindfolded for what feels like a year!" she groaned. He ran around to her door, opening it and guiding her out onto solid ground. He put his hands on her waist, walking a few metres before coming to a stop. Their was a light drizzle starting, and Rayna didnt wanna get wet. "Its starting to rain, seriously, i don't want to end up soaking!"

"Okay, okay. Let me take your blindfold off then." he laughed before gently taking it off her eyes and revealing his surprise location. "Surprise!"

Rayna let her eyes adjust to the sudden change in lighting before coming face to face to where he's bought her. "Oh my god." her hands went to her mouth, unable to believe where she was currently standing. "its where we got married." she practically whispered.

'Its where we got married." he repeated, pulling her into his chest as they both looked up the front steps to the venue. "Three years ago today, at this exact moment, we were inside those doors, saying our vows to each other."

Rayna's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't help but let a few fall down her cheeks. She swiped at them slowly, unable to rip her eyes away from the building in front of her. She turned her body towards Deacons and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him as closely to her as she possibly could. "I love you." she muttered against his chest, letting her tears soak into the material of his shirt.

"I love you, baby." he said as he ran his hands up and down her back. "three years, huh?"

Rayna pulled away from him, locking her eyes with his. "Thankyou for this, for bringing me here. For bringing _us_ here."

He kissed her before grabbing her hand and leading her around the back of the building which was surrounded by trees and a small stream. The rain was getting heavier by the minute, an they could hear thunder in the distance. "I just wanted us to come back here, an i thought today was the perfect occasion. The weather isn't so perfect though..." he looked up at the sky and how black the clouds were.

"Suddenly i don't even care about the weather, i wanna stay here forever". she smiled, walking over to the edge of the stream. "I cant believe this time three years ago we would have been saying our vows."

Deacon grabbed hold of her hands an turned her so she was facing him. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Those vows are the truest words i have ever spoken in my life. God, Ray..." he looked down at the water in the stream, taking a deep breath and releasing louder than was necessary. "i really cant believe i'm your husband. Its damn well the most amazing thing i've ever done, and sometimes when i wake up i have to pinch myself to make sure its true".

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to hold herself together at his words. He was so beautiful, especially with her. When she opened her eyes, he was smiling at her. That big cheeky smile that she loved. The smile that her whole heart melted at. "its true" she whispered. Her voice so soft and quiet that it made Deacons insides collapse. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her as close to him as he could. She looked up into his eyes and ran her fingers across his stubble. "You know, sometimes when i wake up, ill look over at you lying there peacefully, and my heart will physically hurt with how much i love you. Deacon, how did i ever get so lucky?"

"what do you mean?" he asked as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"I mean, how did i ever get so lucky...with you. You're the most beautiful man and you happen to be my husband an soulmate. After everything i did to you, with choosing Teddy, lying about Maddie...picking Luke" she gulped "You still chose me. You never gave up on me."

Deacon ran his thumbs across her cheeks, catching the few tears which had fallen. "Oh, baby. Of course i always chose you. Its always been you, Ray. Always. Yes you lied, and yes it took me a while to understand, but i get it, an nothing would ever cause me to stop loving you, not ever." he softly said. "Well...unless you cheated."

Rayna laughed. "You know that would never happen..and i know you'd never do that."

"No, never. But Ray, i really am so thankful for you. You dealt with me at my absolute lowest, you put up with my crap...god i put you through so much..." he looked away for a moment, tears forming in his eyes. Rayna ran her fingers along the back of his neck for comfort. "you have given me so much. You gave me chances, you gave me forgiveness, you gave me love, you gave me a daughter... two daughters if you include Daph..an you gave me a wife, amongst so many other things. You are something else, baby. Damn i love you."

Rayna shook her head, unable to form the right words to respond with, so instead her arms pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips comforting one anothers. The rain was heavy, the thunder cracked in the distance, an here they were on their own, at the place where two lives became one three years ago. Where _their_ lives became one. They were soaking from head to toe, but they didn't care. This exact moment three years ago they both heard the words 'i now pronounce you husband and wife'. This moment is their moment, an they were making the most of every second.

"Okay this thunder is getting kind of scary, Ray..i think maybe we should continue this back at the cabin." he softly laughed against her lips.

She screwed up her face "yeah, lets go."

Deacon linked his arm with hers, an they ran as fast as they could back to the truck. They were soaking right through, but they happened to love it. Just the two of them acting like lovesick teenagers always gave them a thrill, an right now was no exception. They were both so glad that married life hadn't changed them in any way, except for the fact they now were united as one through everything, no matter the problem. There was no running away, or splitting up...this was for keeps.

"God, that rain is somethin' else ain't it!" he laughed as they settled into the truck, running his hand through his dripping hair.

"Look at us! What a mess..." Rayna threw her soaking jacket in the back seat before turning in her seat to face Deacon, staring at him.

"... what?" Deacon smiled.

"You. Thankyou, babe. I'm so happy we came here, even though we almost drowned in rain."

"Me too. I love you." he said as he leaned over an placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "Now, lets get back home."

"Wait, home? I thought we were going to the cabin?" she asked, confused.

Deacon laughed. "Yes, the cabin. That's home, baby."

Rayna turned to look out the window, before smiling to herself over his comment. Its all she had ever wished, was for them to live happily ever after at their cabin, an now it was happening. Yes they lived permanently in her massive Belle Meade mansion, but if they were honest, it never felt like home. It had been the house Rayna lived in with Teddy for around 14 years, an now it was her an deacon finally, but it was tainted. One of these days they would sell the house, an move into the cabin.

* * *

They'd arrived back home to the cabin, it was getting dark out and the rain was still extremely heavy. Deacon was in the shower warming up, an he had wanted Rayna to join him, but she had other ideas. While he was doing that, she was setting up a romantic evening for the two of them. She hoped Deacon would have food in, or anything that would be acceptable enough for a surprise wedding anniversary dinner. He had nothing that she could concoct in time before he gets out the shower. Besides, shes a terrible cook. She picked up the phone and called one of the Indian restaurants, ordering them curry to be delivered. She wanted tonight to be special, just like their wedding night was, and her cooking whatever scraps were lurking in the depths of the cabin cupboards really wasn't her idea of special. She knew Deacon would be getting out the shower soon, so she quickly lit some candles, placing some on the table, before setting it with place mats, an the appropriate cutlery. There was a bottle of orange juice in the fridge, so she poured them both a glass. Rayna stood back, admiring her handy work. The only thing missing was their curry, which would be here soon.

Her wet clothes were still clinging to her body which as each minute passed, made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She walked into their bedroom to change, thankfully Deacon was still in the shower an she could hear him softly singing away to one of their old songs. She smiled as she listened to his stunning voice fill her ears, before slipping out of her wet clothes an into her dressing gown. She had nothing on underneath, because later on that would be another surprise for Deacon. One he will without a doubt love.

She heard a knock at the cabin door a short while later, an knew it would be their curry. She made her way up to the glass doors before opening them, paying, and thanking the lovely Indian man for coming all the way out here. "Who was that, baby?" she heard Deacon call from the bedroom. Clearly he had finally gotten out of the shower.

"No one!" she called back, knowing he would of heard the males voice. She quickly laid out the food on the table, before he walked out to see her standing there, smiling. "surprise!"

"Wait, did you just do this while i was in the shower?" he asked, pointing at the candles and the array of food.

"Sure did. Its Indian." she reached her hand out an linked it with his, pulling him closer to the table an urging him to sit down. He did just that. They sat opposite one another, Deacon looking at her with so much love that she thought she might explode.

"Ray, you didn't have to do this...i could have cooked..."

"With what, babe? Your tinned spaghetti? baked beans? i think this is more special, don't you?" she laughed, poking his hand with her fork.

"Yeah, you're right." he smirked. "This is a damn nice surprise. It looks so good."

"Well, lets eat." she smiled as they loaded their plates with the food.

The candles were flickering, the lights were dimmed, an there was one of their old records softly playing in the background. It was perfect. Today had been their best anniversary so far, an one that they would think about for a long, long time. They ate in comfortable silence, staring into each others eyes, playing footsies under the table, feeding one another naan bread, stealing kisses at every given opportunity...it was them all over. This time three years ago they were making love on the couch across the room, and tonight that would be taking place in the bedroom, but for now they were just enjoying basking in one anothers company an the delicious food in front of them.

The sound of Deacons fork hitting the plate almost startled Rayna it was so loud. "I'm so full." he groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"Same." she laughed. "I don't know why we ever do it to ourselves."

"Me either, but that was good." he smiled. "Best meal in ages."

"Id have to agree on that one. But i really don't think i could eat for a week now."

"I guess we wont be having dessert." he chuckled, rubbing his hand over his full tummy.

Raynas eyes twinkled. "oh yes we are."

"I cant fit it in, baby. I'm about to burst!"

Rayna stood up, standing in front of him with a huge grin on her face, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Oh, i think you can fit this in, honey." she smirked as she slowly undid her dressing gown, letting it drape off her arms. Here she was, naked in front of him. His favourite sight.

"Oh..." he nodded, smiling at the sight of her, staring into her eyes "I can definitely fit that in. That's the only dessert that matters." he stood up, wrapping his arms around her bare waist, picking her up. Her legs gently wrapped around his body as he carried her through to the bedroom. Her dressing gown was still draping off her shoulders, but as soon as he placed her down on the bed, any sign of that was gone. He moved her up so her head was resting against the pillows. His body was above hers - fully clothed. She was on full display, but she was his dessert, an he was gonna indulge in that. He peppered her in kisses, from her lips, to her inner thighs. He got pure delight from watching her wriggle underneath his touch. He placed soft kisses to her stomach "happy three years, baby."

She struggled to compose herself to actually speak, but she ran her fingers through his hair to try control her breathing. "happy three years." she smiled as he placed another kiss. "I love you." she managed to say before he delved into his dessert. The dessert that he would feast on for the rest of his life. If he could be in one place from now until the day he died, it would be right here, with Rayna, in their cabin, in this bed, together.

Three years being husband and wife had definitely had its challenges, but they had never been stronger. For the rest of their lives they would share a soul, an overcome whatever life threw at them. Tonight though, they overcome the intense pleasure building inside their bodies waiting to be released. They were each others desserts tonight, an every other night until the end of time.


End file.
